Nanook's quest
by Tanya-jklo-budgiekeet-whatever
Summary: Balto's descendent, Nanook, fights to survive, managing his pack out in the wild. One day, he has a mysterious encounter with his greatgrandfather, Balto, who has been dead for years! what could it mean? Plz R
1. The Journey Begins

Part I - Nanook

"Come on!" Encouraged Nanook, "You can make it!"

Nanook and his mate, Stardust, were on their way North to the mountains. They were a new couple, only just broke free of their pack.

It was time for the caribou to go north. The two were following them, as they had been all week. They were really tired now, and looking for a place to rest.

"There!" gasped Stardust, "Please, let's stop."

Nanook hated to see his mate suffer, so he followed her gaze to some abandoned beds, probably used last summer. They stopped and rested.

Nanook was the great-grandpup of Balto. Nanook still hadn't seen his grandmother, Alue, since he was a pup.

He looked exactly like Balto, with a small circular marking on his forehead (since it was on fur, the mark looked like a star, with straying hairs for points). Since his Alue was (somehow) a wolf, Nanook was pure wolf, just like his mate. He had never heard about his brothers, Cody and the rest.

Stardust was a pretty black wolf, with white hind legs up to her wrists. One of her fore paws was white, just the paw, and the other was black. Her whole face was white, like Genna.

The two slept solidly for the whole next twenty-four hours. Then, of course, they were hungry. They brought down an old caribou and ate.

They went by that schedule for the whole month, regaining their strength and gathering extra for future purposes.

How he came to be even he did not know. All Jadt-Fetrii (pronounced JADet fee-TRI-i) knew was his name. People laughed at it, but he liked it. People called him Jat, for short.

He was a young, strong, gray wolf with white face with Alue's design.

He didn't know his past, except for the recent past, and of course the present. All he knows for sure is that he needs a pack…and soon…


	2. Beware the Wolf!

That night, Nanook gazed at the stars, thinking of his future. _Should I have pups?_ He thought,_ or should I just rely on others' pups? How will I expand my pack?_ He actually knew how, but he was worrying. _Will I have enough wolves in my pack?_

As he was thinking, he didn't realize the strange thing happening in the sky. When he saw it, he started. _The stars were extremely bright!_ They looked the size of quarters, not that Nanook knew what a quarter was. They were clouding over, the cloud in the shape of a wolf. The eyes glowed, and a message was sent to his mind, '_Be wary of the wolf_' here an image of a brown-tan-gold wolf appeared in his mind.

The clouds parted, and the stars dimmed. Nanook was staring, stunned at the sky, half expecting something else strange to happen. When something did happen, though not so strange, Nanook started.

"Are you all right?" asked a loving voice. It was Stardust.

"Y-yes, fine…I think." Said Nanook, "But I had a strange encounter." He told her all about the sky. When he finished, Stardust looked at him and cocked her head.

"Well, it seems to me that we had better beware this strange wolf, and if possible, stay away."

Hi! I know it was short, but I couldn't think of what to add! Please review.


	3. Home?

P-III- The Joining

Jadt-Fetrii scanned the landscape for _some_one, _any_one. He needed a pack. He didn't exactly know why. But at the moment, he felt extremely insecure and was no match for whatever danger he was sensing.

Finally, he smelled two wolves downwind. They were a male and a female. They were fairly young. He decided to try them out.

He looked downwind to try and spot them, but saw no one. He followed his nose, trotting down to find them.

He finally saw them with his sharp eyes over the horizon. Relieved, he broke into a run.

Stardust tilted her nose toward the sky suddenly and sniffed.

"What's wrong?" Asked Nanook.

"I smell a wolf upwind." She said, "I think he's young, but it's hard to tell because the wind is blowing towards him." Stardust had amazing smell (at the time this was happening, Jadt-Fetrii didn't even know they were there yet). Oh—" she suddenly started, "he's getting closer, and he is very young." (Jat was running towards them now)"Smells like he just left his pup-pack."

Nanook suddenly caught the smell Stardust described. Then, a wolf that matched the description came into view.

"Hello," greeted Nanook.

The wolf immediately got down on the ground, scraping the ground with his belly, lowered his tail, and put back his ears. This is the wolf posture of obedience.(he was so desperate he was giving all his obedience before he even was part of the pack)

"Hello. My name is Jadt-Fetrii. I am looking for a wolf pack." Jat lowered himself more, if that was possible.

Nanook circled Jat and sniffed, then, "You seem fine. Join us."

Jat was happy to hear this and said, "Thank you. You are a great leader."

Jat's humbleness and gratefulness took Nanook aback. Most males want to be the alpha.

"Are you hungry?" asked Stardust, "You look thin."

"Oh, well, yes, I am." Said Jat. He had expected leaders to be much stricter and non-caring (he had never, as far as he could remember, been in a pack).

"Well," said Stardust, "I smell a caribou herd downwind."

So the three went down to the herd and, now that the pack was three, brought the elk down easily using a great strategy Nanook had thought up that would require three or more wolfs. They feasted and rested, and Jat was feeling more and more at home.

* * *

Sorry I didn't writefor so long! busy with puzzle pirates,neopets, etc. Please R&R anyway! 


	4. The Scare

P-IIII- The Giant Freak-Out and General Cowardice

Two nights after Jat had joined, Nanook was lying awake under the sky of stars. He couldn't sleep, and just spiraled in and out of thoughts, dreams, worries, fears, and alertness. He couldn't keep focused on the world around him; he was too busy thinking.

Then, he caught sight of a wolf upwind. This was strange; being upwind, Nanook should have smelled him first. He looked awfully familiar. But what was most striking about him were his glowing eyes.

The wolf called to Nanook, "look out!" The call sent a chill up Nanook's spine.

He turned. And there was the bronze wolf he had been warned about. The very sight of him made Nanook's ears go back in fear. There was just an air of evil that hung around the wolf like a cloak that swished off into every direction, sinking fear into the very hearts of anyone it reached. What was worse was the fact that the wolf was less than ten feet from the pack that was still two-thirds sleeping.

Nanook's hackles raised. He quickly woke the other two whose eyes, still sleepy, shot open. The alpha female and omega cowered. Nanook saw the sense in this and ran for the hills, literally, with his faithful followers trailing behind.

From behind, they heard the worst, blood-curdling laughter the three put together had ever heard.


End file.
